Olivia
This article is about the character. For the episode of the same name, click here. Olivia is a female white cat and Oggy's new love interest in Season 4. Data *Hair Colors: Black *Fur Colors: Beige *Eye Colors: Blue *Nose Colors: Darker Pink *Bow Colors: Yellow *Homeplace: Bienvenue City Dutch Family *Oggy (Love Interest) (Husband) Personality Olivia is a kind, lovely and a nature-loving cat. Whenever she finds something exciting and new, she would like her friends to join her, just like what she did in The Bathtub Race and when someone is doing something, Olivia would think of something that is so fun, like for an example when Oggy falls into her fountain, Olivia suggested to have an above-ground pool. She also likes insects and doesn't want anyone to hurt them. If someone hurt them, she'll start crying just like when Oggy swats the cockroaches in A Charming Guy. She is sometimes fussy,because when something appears in her face, Olivia would scream loud and then hide in her room, like in Olivia's Pimple. Appearance She is a white cat. She has black hair and blue eyes. She is similar to Oggy. She wears a yellow bow on her head. In Ice Skate, she has her own skate shoes, which are pink with white laces. She has a purple swimsuit. Her nose is pink and is much smaller than Oggy's. She has pink dots from her whiskers, like Oggy, who has yellow dots. Friends *Oggy (husband) *Jack *Bob (possible relationship) *Dee Dee *Marky *Joey Enemies *Joey (sometimes) *Marky (sometimes) *Dee Dee (sometimes) *Bob (sometimes) Relationships Oggy Oggy is her love interest. She isn't extremely nervous about being with Oggy unlike him. She usually hangs out with Oggy as a really good friend but she really has a feeling for him. She rarely kisses him in the lips like in The Cube, while in some other episodes, she usually kisses him alot in the cheeks. In Oggy is Getting Married, Oggy and Olivia are married together. Jack Jack and Olivia seem to be good friends since she invited him in her outdoor party in the episode Olivia. Bob Bob and Olivia are good friends he love probably Olivia. Trivia *Olivia's car is a Mini Cooper as seen in Washing Day. *She has insulted Oggy sometimes. *She loves nature, even Joey, Dee Dee & Marky. *When Oggy harms the cockroaches, she feels sad. *In Olivia's Pimple, she can beat Bob with just one hit. *When Olivia kisses Oggy, he'll do something, like melting into a puddle. *Olivia was a friendly, beautiful and romantic cat. *Olivia will be married to Oggy. Proof shows in "Oggy si sposa!" meaning "Oggy is getting married!" *She rarely kisses Oggy in the lips. Gallery Oggy and olivia by athor1994-d5h5d8g.png Oggy kiss olivia by athor1994-d5h5d50.jpg 374093 253525168103942 2031789204 n.jpg Olivia picked up.png Oggy smiled.png Oggy chat.png Dreaming.png Olivia inviting.png Laughing.jpg Giggles.png Swimming.png Olivia-Cat.jpg Olivia Jack Bob.jpg Oggy fault.jpg 483177 421128137928478 875861753 n.jpg 556659 421128111261814 920373301 n.jpg 541432 421128041261821 1893625040 n.jpg 396147_421127894595169_889493852_n.jpg 482031_421127947928497_1759294456_n.jpg 314037 421128641261761 631278325 n.jpg 532659 421128624595096 516244770 n.jpg 532178 421128577928434 1528372115 n.jpg Image by joshea555-d5tof9y.jpg Season 4.png|Image of a chapter called "Olivia" Oggy ,Olivia and cockroaches Season 4.jpeg Ảnh chụp màn hình 2013-02-15 165330.png Ảnh chụp màn hình 2013-02-26 091323.png Hqdefaultpo.jpg Polls Do you like Olivia? Yes No Sometimes Category:Cats Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters